character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Eggman (Canon, Game Character)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Dr. Ivo Robotnik (ドクター・ロボトニック,Dokutā Robotonikku?, lit. "Doctor Robotnik"), better known by the alias Dr. Eggman (ドクター・エッグマン, Dokutā Egguman?), is the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog ''series. He is a human and the arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog. This large scientist with an IQ of 300 dreams of dominating the world, but his constant plots to create his Eggman Empireare always thwarted by Sonic and his friends. While the doctor's plans initially consisted of building incredible armies by turning animals into robots and using them to dominate the land, Dr. Eggman's schemes have since branched into much more global threats as he built war machines, used nuclear devices to threaten entire nations, and even relied on mythological and ancient deities bent on destruction to achieve his goals. Eventually, the mad scientist has gone as far as to target the entire universe and cooked up schemes to control time and space itself. While all these plans end in failure thanks to the continued efforts of Sonic and his friends, the mad doctor is somehow always able to slip away from certain death or imprisonment and escape at the last moment, making him a constant threat to the universe and a thorn in Sonic's side. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' '''9-B' | 6-B, likely High 6-A '''to '''5-B to''' 5-A''' to High 5-A to 4-A | At least 4-A to 2-C to 2-B Name: Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Scientist Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Genius Intelligence, Preparation, Technological Manipulation, Brilliant mechanic and inventor, Vehicular Mastery, 'Attack Potency: Wall level (Shattered a solid wall of ice) | Country level, likely Multi-Continent level '''to '''Planet level+ to Large Planet level to Dwarf Star level to Multi-Solar System level '''(His various inventions have enabled him to hold his own against and sometimes overpower Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends over the years. Built the Death Egg, a “doomsday machine” that could cause “global disaster”. Constructed Tractor beam generators that could pull entire planets and hold them in orbit. Created the Nega-Wisp Armor with Hyper-go-on from innumerable Wisps, which could produce black holes. Drained Earth’s energy with the Extractor and constructed the Eggrobo, which could produce black holes of this potency. Through the power of the Chaos Emeralds, he has engineered machinery capable of splitting the Earth into seven pieces. Destroyed part of the moon with incomplete Eclipse Cannon and could’ve destroyed the entire planet with all seven Chaos Emeralds. Destroyed a star cluster with Final Egg Blaster. With the Death Egg Robot, he surpassed Infinite and created a pocket dimension that included countless stars) | At least '''Multi-Solar System level to Multi-Universe level to Multiverse level '(Fought and held his own against Super Sonic with the Kyodai Eggman Robo, Super Egg Robot, E-Mech, and in Chaotic Space Zone and True Area 53. Empowered by the Phantom Ruby and faced off against Super Sonic and Phantom King with the Klepto Mobile. Destroyed multiple timelines with the Time Eater. With the Egg Salamander, he drained the energy of the Sol Emeralds and clashed wit Full Power Super Sonic and Burning Blaze. With the Egg Wizard, he harnessed the Power of the Stars, which sustains the existence of parallel dimensions, which there are a countless amount of) 'Speed: Superhuman. FTL to Massively FTL+ 'with the Egg Mobile and Extreme Gear | 'Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold). Striking Strength: The attack power of the character's physical attacks/blows (in bold). Durability: The amount of attack power the character can withstand before being overwhelmed (in bold). Stamina: Self-explanatory Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover. Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him. Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses. Key: Base | With Preparation | Strongest Known Machines Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2